Jugando a ser padres
by Cristina97
Summary: Educación familiar. Este es es tema del trabajo de final de curso. Katniss tendra que aprender a ser madre,o morirá en el intento, pero por suerte no estara sola tendra a Peeta para ayudarla! Se imaginan a Katniss con una barriga falsa! Pésimo resumen! Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas! Bueno esto seria un prologo del fic que estoy haciendo! Se lo publico a ver que les parece, si es malisimo o no. Segun lo que opinen continuare o no. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Discleimer. Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a la grandisima escritora Suzanne Collins. Y yo escribo sin fines de lucro**

**Sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1. Recordando

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, vivo en Barcelona y tengo 16 años. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo solo tenía 14. A partir de ese día, mi hermana Prim y yo vivimos con nuestro tío Haymitch en su casa.

Yo antes vivía en Santander, en una bonita casa, éramos felices. Mis padres nos querían mucho. La verdad es que los echo muchísimo de menos. Pero bueno ahora estoy aquí y es mejor no pensar mucho en el pasado.

Cal decir que cuando nos mudamos me costó adaptarme, no solo por Haymitch con el que me llevo fatal; siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme rabiar y de ponerme furiosa, nunca me llama Katniss, sino "Preciosa" como si eso fuese un nombre arggggg! Solo con pensar en él ya me enfurezco, además de ese tono sarcástico que siempre utiliza y el que siempre este ebrio, me pone enferma. Pero esa no fue la razón de que me costase adaptarme, sino por que eso de hablar con la gente y hacer amigos nuevos nunca se me ha dado bien, y llegar a medio**juegos ** curso y sin conocer a nadie, no ayuda demasiado.

Pero unas semanas después de que llegase, un día durante el recreo estaba sentada en un banco del patio de mi colegio, sola como siempre, cuando se acercó a mi un chico de último curso llamado Gale Hawthorne. Comenzamos a hablar y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Él también es huérfano, pero solo de padre. Supongo que eso hizo que nos entendiéramos mejor. A día de hoy Gale es mi mejor amigo, se podría decir que es el único que tengo.

Han pasado ya dos años desde eso, estamos en junio, falta poco para que acaben las clases, solo dos semanas. Como cada día, me levanto de la cama y voy al baño a ducharme antes de ir al colegio. Me visto con mi uniforme, y me hago la trenza al lado, como siempre la llevo.

Hoy es un día muy importante para muchos, a mi realmente no me importa demasiado el tema sobre el que tratara la actividad final antes del verano. Cada año al director se le ocurre hacer algún trabajo estúpido sobre el consumo responsable o algo parecido. Recuerdo que el año pasado nos mandaron hacer una excursión por toda Barcelona y después hacer ese trabajo, al que llaman crédito de síntesis, es un horror.

Cuando salgo del baño, ayudo a Prim a peinarse, le recojo el pelo en dos trenzas y bajamos a la cocina a desayunar. Por suerte Haymitch nos ignora, casi nunca desayuna, ni come, ni cena con nosotras. Es algo que agradezco.

Nos tomamos el desayuno; un vaso de leche y un sándwich y salimos hacia el colegio. Acompaño a Prim hasta su clase como cada día y yo me dirijo a la mía. Al llegar me siento en mi pupitre al lado de Madge, la hija del alcalde. El profesor aún no ha llegado así que me limito a mirar por la ventana.

Cuando el profesor llega, nos da los buenos días y comienza a hablar:

-Buenos días, en la clase de hoy, como ya sabéis, trataremos sobre el Crédito de síntesis. Este año trata sobre educación familiar. Sera un trabajo a realizar en parejas, que yo asignare, un chico y una chica. En lugar de una excursión este año haremos un "viaje". Iremos a una casa de colonias.

Este año el proyecto será más dinámico como primera actividad, las chicas tendréis que poneros esta barriga artificial, así fingiréis vuestro embarazo. Cuando pasen 9 días, la barriga se abrirá y saldrá vuestro precioso bebe.

QUE! Yo Katniss Everdeen embarazada! Espero por el bien de mi pareja que sea alguien con muuuuuucha paciencia, porque la va a necesitar. Pero bueno si creo que esto acaba aquí estoy muy equivocada.

-Bien, en el tablón esta colgada la lista de parejas con las que tendréis que realizar el trabajo, mirarlo con calma, y sentaros por parejas para conoceros un poco mejor antes de empezar a trabajar.

Johnson, Grable

Roberts, Byington

Mellark, Everdeen

Cuando leo mi nombre y el de mi pareja dejo de leer. Por si la cosa no pudiese ir a peor, me tenía que tocar con Peeta.

* * *

**Bueno no se que les habra parecido. Espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos! Y muchisimas gracias a todos lo que se pasaron a ver!**

**Cristina97**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS!MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR PONERME EN FAVORITOS Y EN ALERTAS NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!QUERIA AGRADECER A MI HERMANA, UNA IDEA QUE ME DIO!**

**DICLEIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE NO ME PERTENECEN**

**SIN MÁS EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

_Cuando leo mi nombre y el de mi pareja dejo de leer. Por si la cosa no pudiese ir a peor, me tenía que tocar con Peeta._

En ese momento recuerdo lo que pasó hace ya más de un año.

FLASHBACK

Esta mañana me he levantado temprano, por eso cuando he llegado a clase todavía no había nadie. Me dirijo hacia mi pupitre, cuando veo que sobre el hay una caja. Es una caja de forma rectangular esta envuelta con un bonito papel verde con detalles en naranja. Encima hay una nota en la que pone:

_Para Katniss_

Nadie firma la tarjeta. Miro a mí alrededor, a ver quien me ha podido dejar la nota, pero no veo a nadie. Continúo completamente sola. Abro la caja poco a poco, y me sorprende ver, que en su interior hay unos bombones. Se nota que están hechos a mano, y sobre cada uno de ellos esta escrita la letra K.

¿Tengo un admirador secreto? Vuelvo a mirar la tarjeta para asegurarme de que es mi nombre el que esta escrito. Si. Definitivamente es para mí.

Suena el timbre y la gente comienza a entrar en clase. Yo no puedo evitar mirar a cada uno de mis compañeros, tratando de averiguar quien ha podido ser. Entonces se me ocurre mirar de nuevo la tarjeta a ver si descubro de quien es esa caligrafía tan bonita. No puedo saber de quien es. Giro la tarjeta, y entonces lo veo; es el nombre de la pastelería. _Panadería y pastelería Mellark. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jamás me he atrevido a preguntarle si fue él quien me los envió. Podría haber sido cualquiera que los fuese a comprar allí. ¿No? Aunque creo que es poco probable. Durante las clases siempre siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda, y cuando me giro, me mira durante un segundo para luego desviar su mirada hacia otra parte.

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos, que se me ha olvidado que estoy en clase. El profesor nos repite que nos sentemos con nuestra pareja, así que busco a Peeta con la mirada y lo veo. Esta sentado en su mesa, y a puesto una silla al lado suyo. Supongo que es para mí.

Voy con paso decidido y me siento a su lado.

-Hola, soy Katniss-No se me ocurre que más decir así que espero a que el continúe, hay un silencio un poco incomodo.

-Encantado, yo soy Peeta- Me dice con una sonrisa en los labios

Nunca antes había mirado a Peeta tan de cerca. Tiene los ojos de color azul claro, como el cielo y las facciones marcadas. Su pelo es color rubio cenizo, y le cae sobre la frente, alborotado. Pero lo que más llama mi atención es su sonrisa. Es muy linda a decir verdad…Pero ¡Katniss! ¿En que estas pensando?¿Linda?Puff! Creo que este proyecto me esta afectando seriamente.

-Bueno -habla Peeta, la verdad me ha estado mirando sorprendido todo este tiempo- creo que deberíamos hablar un poco para conocernos mejor.

-Si tienes razón, empieza tu -le digo antes de que pueda hablar, prefiero que hable él la verdad es que a mi no se me dan muy bien estas cosas.

-Esta bien -contesta- Como ya sabes me llamo Peeta Mellark. Mis padres trabajan en la panadería del barrio, así que yo muchas veces les ayudo. Lo que mas me gusta hacer es el glaseado para los pasteles. Bueno creo que ya esta, ahora te toca a ti.

Bien, ehh… - No se por donde empezar- Soy Katniss Everdeen, vivo con mi hermana pequeña, Prim, en casa de mi tío Haymitch, y… bueno… me gusta el tiro con arco.- No me apetece explicarle las razones por las que vivo con Haymitch, así que lo omito, su mirada me empieza a poner un poco nerviosa, espero que no haga ninguna pregunta, no me veo con ánimos de responderlas.

Menos mal que el profesor habla por que no sabía que más decir y este silencio me incomoda un poco.

-Bien alumnos, ahora que ya se han presentado, les pasare este permiso de salida que deberán firmar sus padres o tutores, para asistir al viaje. El colegio se encarga de pagar el viaje, ya que se incluye como excursión educativa. Saldremos dentro de dos días, sus padres ya lo saben. Ahora vayan a casa y prepárense. Buen fin de semana.

El profesor recoge sus cosas y esta a punto de marcharse cuando dice:

-Ah! Se me olvidaba, durante el viaje compartirán habitación con su compañero de proyecto, si, y las habitaciones son de cuatro, así que en cada habitación habrá dos parejas. Ahora si adiós.

Bueeenoo…tendré que hacerme a la idea de convivir con Peeta, durante casi una semana!

* * *

**Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y ¡PERDONAR EL RETRASO! se que dije que actualizaria ayer pero la verdad estube muy liada.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a**

**Resa J.E, shakty Mellark Everdeen, candy1928, as sejmet, Kiara.2012, creo que a todos vosotros ya os conteste, y bueno a Guest como no tiene cuenta (O no lo se) decirle muchas gracias por alagar mi originalidad! Y bueno aqui tienes el proximo capitulo, espero podes actualizar prontoy Gracias Guest por comentar!**

** Bueno espero sus comentarios y queria hacerles una pregunta. ¿Cual quieren que sea la otra pareja de habitacion para el proyecto?¿Finnick y Annie?¿Gale y Madge?¿Cato y Clove?¿alguna otra? Bueno espero porfavor que me aclaren la duda sin mas que decir.¿COMENTEN! y espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo! CHAO!**

**Cristina97**


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de demasiado tiempo en el banquillo, vuelvo con ganas de darlo todo! Disfruten del capitulo, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

No se como me pueden pasar estas cosas a mi. Después de que el profesor dijese que nos marchásemos a casa, lo hice. Pase el sábado preparando todo lo necesario para Prim durante mi ausencia. El domingo lo dedique a preparar mis maletas y me despedí de Prim, que aunque estaba muy triste, me deseo lo mejor.

Hoy lunes hemos venido al colegio y desde aquí hemos iniciado nuestro viaje hasta la casa en la que nos alojaremos durante toda la duración de este proyecto, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Después de más de tres horas soportando las absurdas y típicas canciones de autocar y que Peeta me estuviese mirando de reojo durante todo el viaje, por fin hemos llegado.

El profesor ha empezado a nombrar el numero de habitaciones asignadas, pero yo no le he escuchado, algo más llamaba mi atención. Al lado de la casa hay un pequeño bosque y a lo lejos puedo ver un lago. Como me gustaría poder escaparme allí. Lo hare de eso no hay duda. Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no entiendo lo que Peeta acaba de decirme.

-¿Que?- Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido-

-He dicho que deberíamos entrar en la casa y buscar nuestra habitación, es la 46-Me dice mirándome fijamente, ¿nuestra habitación? Que mal suena eso.

-Claro- Le contesto.

Recojo las maletas y comienzo a caminar hacia la casa, Peeta me sigue de cerca. Subimos a la planta de arriba y empezaos a recorrer un largo pasillo. Todos los alumnos están entrando sus cosas a las habitaciones. La nuestra es la ultima, al final del pasillo. Cuando llegamos se me can las cosas al suelo al ver lo que esta pasando.

Todo esta tirado por los suelos, cojines, mantas, la lámpara que supongo antes estaba encima de la mesita de noche…El cristal de la ventana esta hecho trizas, y todos los cristales están esparcidos por el suelo. Veo ropa tirada por todas partes y al mirar hacia mi derecha es cuando veo a los causantes de tal desastre. Clove esta subida a caballito agarrando a Cato por el cuello y pegándole en la cabeza, y este-en calzoncillos he de añadir- intenta quitársela de encima como puede. No se dan cuenta de que estamos en la habitación hasta que Peeta tose disimuladamente, y yo solo puedo soltar;

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?

En cuanto nos ven se mira entre ellos y se empiezan a reír a carcajadas. Peeta me mira con cara suplicante, como si estuviese esperando a que yo ponga orden. Entonces habla Clove.

-Así que nos ha tocado al enamorado y a la rarita-dice mirando con sus ojos marrones.

Le ignoro. Busco con la mirada cual es mi cama y veo que a la izquierda hay una litera. Tiro mi mochila a la cama de arriba.

-¿Te importa si me quedo con esta?- le pregunto a Peeta, que parece estar en estado de shock porque tarda un buen rato en contestarme.

-¿Qué? Ehhhh…..no claro quédate la que prefieras- me dice aun mirando todo el desastre, lo hubiera hecho igualmente estoy por decirle, pero no quiero ser borde.

Meto mi maleta en el armario y me giro para ver todo el panorama.

-Yo no pienso limpiar nada de esto- digo tranquilamente- Y espero tener cristal en la ventana por la noche, no me gustan los mosquitos.

Dicho esto estoy por salir de la habitación cuando Cato me detiene.

-Ehh tu! Espera!- voy a decirle que tengo un nombre y que no me trate como a un perro, pero i vista se va directamente a su torso desnudo. Madre mía! Decir que Cato esta bueno es quedarse corta, muuuuuuy corta. Estoy tan emboada mirándolo que no aparto la vista hasta que le escucho hablar.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dice con su sonrisa de lado y su tono arrogante. Me pongo roja como un tomate, me ha pillado in fraganti. No digo nada y me giro para salir, es cuando veo a Peeta muuuy rojo, a punto de explotar de furia como si estuviese….¿Celoso?

* * *

**Antes de decir nada quiero pedir disculpas por haber dejado de actualizar. No tengo ninguna justificación , solo puedo decir que este tiempo no ha sido nada fácil para mi y que por motivos personales, no me veía con animo para seguir escribiendo. Pero bueno nada de eso importa ahora porque he vuelto y estoy decidida a seguir con el fic. ¿Que les ha parecido? Como ya habéis podido ver la pareja ganadora es Cato y Clove, después de leer todos los comentarios me decidí por esta, creo que es la que mas pelea pude dar. ¿No os parece? Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron especialmente a Guest, sin ti no habría seguido esta historia, todos tus comentarios me han dado el animo que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias por supuesto a todos los que ****leéis y ponéis en alerta esta historia. Graacias! Gracias por hacer posible esto, hay que disfrutar de este mundo de fanfiction que no todos tienen la suerte de conocer. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero ya saben se acercan esas semanas a las que los estudiantes tememos tanto. Mucha suerte en sus exámenes finales! Os deseo lo mejor nos leemos muuuuy prontito! Chaoooooo!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Guest, yukikanddavobifield, Tlahcuilo-Yatziri, KoyukiBetts, artemisa93, Resa J.E, candy1928, as sejmet, Xiao Kuroro Yue, , anairamellark18, VikiHungergame1, reregirl, betty, La chica sin pani CoposdeHielo!**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo! Comenten!**

**Cristina97**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Como lo prometido es deuda, os dejo el nuevo capitulo, hay una nueva incorporación que espero que os guste a todos. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dice con su sonrisa de lado y su tono arrogante. Me pongo roja como un tomate, me ha pillado in fraganti. No digo nada y me giro para salir, es cuando veo a Peeta muuuy rojo, a punto de explotar de furia como si estuviese….¿Celoso?_

Voy a salir de habitación, y justo en ese momento entra nuestro profesor. La cara que pone el hombre hace que casi explote a reír ahí mismo, pero me contengo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dice con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¡Señor Grable vístase por el amor de dios! ¡Madre mía la ventana!- al hombre parece que le va a dar un ataque, no para de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y de dar vueltas por la habitación, entonces parece explotar- ¡Exijo una explicación!

Peeta se gira para mirar fijamente a Cato a la cara, esperando que se disculpe, pero este no hace nada. Es Clove la que se acerca al profesor.

-Veras…- empieza a hablar- es que no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre que cama quedarnos cada uno.

-¿Y cree usted señorita, que ese es motivo suficiente para haber destrozado su habitación y la de sus compañeros?!- chilla el hombre- ¿Y usted como ha acabado sin ropa?¡No me lo diga! Prefiero no saberlo. Les aviso, si a la hora de cenar esto no esta impecable, todo suspenderán el proyecto.- después sale de la habitación y se va refunfuñando por el pasillo.

A mi no me va muy bien en el colegio, voy aprobando los exámenes, pero no me puedo permitir suspender este proyecto, cuenta un total del 10% del curso.

No pienso dejar que por culpa de esos dos que se comportan como bestias en lugar de cómo personas tenga que quedarme en verano recuperando el maldito proyecto. No llevamos aquí ni media hora y ya me quiero ir a casa.

-¿Queréis que os ayudemos?- dice Peeta, como siempre derrocha amabilidad tan solo con respirar.

-¿Que te crees?, no podemos limpiar todo esto nosotros dos solos- dice Cato como si fuese lo más normal del mundo el que tengamos que ayudarlo a limpiar todo el desastre.

- Pues no habéis necesitado ninguna ayuda para tirarlo todo- le digo.

Espero acabar con esto rápido, estoy deseando ir a dar una vuelta al bosque que vi cuando llegamos.

Después de dos horas limpiando, barriendo y recogiendo cristales del suelo, por fin hemos acabado. El profesor ha enviado al encargado de mantenimiento de la casa de colonias para que arregle la ventana. Al menos no tendremos que convivir con los mosquitos, siempre me pican a mi.

A la hora de la cena hemos bajado al comedor principal, para cenar han servido estofado de cordero. Nunca antes lo había probado, pero estoy segura de que es mi comida favorita, es delicioso.

Los profesores nos han dicho que debemos levantarnos a las 8 de la mañana para asistir a la reunión de iniciación del proyecto. Y ahí es donde comenzará mi tortura. No me puedo imaginar cargando nueve días con una barriga falsa de embarazada. Pero tengo una cosa clara, si mis ganas de tener hijos en un futuro ya eran pocas, después de estas dos semanas serán nulas.

Volvemos todos a la habitación sobre las nueve de la noche. No esta permitido salir a no ser que sea una emergencia. Cuando entramos todos el profesor cierra la puerta y echa la llave. ¡¿Echa la llave?! ¿Pero que se han creído?¿Que vamos a huir?

La verdad es que no me extraña, yo lo había pensado, pero esto es demasiado Escuchamos al hombre habar a través de la puerta:

- Como hemos visto que son una habitación conflictiva, el profesorado ha creído necesario mantenerlos bajo vigilancia, ahora no podrán huir. Que pasen una buena noche, y si la habitación arde en llamas, siempre pueden volver a romper la ventana.- Escuchamos como se aleja riéndose, esta claro que se lo ha tomado como algo personal.

Voy hacia el armario para coger mi maleta, y al abrirlo alguien me salta encima. Sin pensarlo dos veces le pego un puñetazo en la cara para intentar defenderme y le doy una patada en el estomago. Él cae al suelo, y es entonces cuando veo quien es.

-Venia a darle una broma a la chica más guapa del instituto y he conseguido acabar con un ojo morado- dice Finnick- Pero bueno tienes toda la noche para conseguir que te perdone por esto, nos han encerrado- dice con su perfecta sonrisa.

Si no tenia bastante con Peeta, Cato y Clove, ahora tengo que soportar a Finnick y a sus bromas durante toda la noche. ¡Que alguien me mate!

* * *

**Madre mía! Katniss no sabe la suerte que tiene! Que no daríamos por pasar una noche encerradas en una habitación con esos tres bombones! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la nueva incorporación? La verdad es que Finnick es uno de mis personajes preferidos de los libros y tenía que aparecer tarde o temprano.**

**¿Que harán esos cinco toooooda una noche encerrados? Estoy pensando en escribir el próximo capitulo desde el punto de vista de Peeta, pero aún no lo tengo claro, por eso me gustaría que me dijeseis que os pareceHe actualizado hoy porque con la que se me viene encima entre exámenes, presentaciones, trabajos…No creo poder hacerlo hasta dentro de unas dos semanas. Y después de todo eso tengo que hacer un proyecto. Aun asi siempre llevo encima mi móvil, donde escribo mis capítulos en la aplicación de notas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasan a leer, a todos los que ponen esta historia en alerta y en favoritos y por supuestísimo, a todos los que comentan. Por favor comenten! Me hacen muuuuuuy feliz. No sabeis la alegría que da levantarse por la mañana y ver que han comentado, no tiene precio. Bueno soy na pesada les dejo ya. Nos leemos muy pronto! Chaooo!**

**Cristina 97**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Se que llevo retraso pero como os dije ando muy liada. Os dejo el capitulo a ver que os parece, no leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Voy hacia el armario para coger mi maleta, y al abrirlo alguien me salta encima. Sin pensarlo dos veces le pego un puñetazo en la cara para intentar defenderme y le doy una patada en el estomago. Él cae al suelo, y es entonces cuando veo quien es._

_-Venia a darle una broma a la chica más guapa del instituto y he conseguido acabar con un ojo morado- dice Finnick- Pero bueno tienes toda la noche para conseguir que te perdone por esto, nos han encerrado- dice con su perfecta sonrisa._

_Si no tenia bastante con Peeta, Cato y Clove, ahora tengo que soportar a Finnick y a sus bromas durante toda la noche. ¡Que alguien me mate!_

Me dirijo al baño y me encierro, necesito estar un rato a solas. Entre el susto que me ha dado Finnick y todo el cansancio del viaje, solo tengo ganas de irme a dormir. Aunque con todos esos en mi habitación dudo mucho que logre pegar ojo.

Me pongo mi pijama, un pantalón corto hasta medio muslo de color gris, y una camiseta de manga corta de color azul, tiene una cebra dibujada en la zona de arriba. Es bastante bonito. Me cepillo los dientes, me peino y me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta para estar más fresca. Hace mucho calor.

Antes de salir del baño me fijo en el reflejo que puedo ver en el espejo. Se me ve bien, aunque tengo ojeras debajo de los ojos y estoy más delgada de lo que me gustaría estar, pero no me voy a quejar. Recojo todas mis cosas y salgo del baño, camino hasta mi armario y antes de abrirlo me aseguro de que esta vez no haya nadie dentro, dejo mi neceser en el interior y cierro las puertas.

Me giro y veo que todos, incluido Peeta, han formado un circulo y están sentados en el suelo. Hay una botella de cristal vacía en el centro. ¿ No pensarán que voy a jugar a esos estúpidos juegos en los que hay que hacer pruebas y ese tipo de cosas verdad?

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar, escucho a Peeta;

Quieren que juguemos a Beso, verdad o atrevimiento, les he dicho que no era una buena idea y que no querrías jugar, pero creo que soy invisible, nadie me escucha.- dice Peeta con tono desesperado.

Es Finnick el que habla ahora;

Vamos Katniss, no seas así! Solo una partida, y si no te gusta pues no juegas más, pero por lo menos hazlo una vez, es muy divertido.

Esta bien - respondo sin pensarlo mucho, me parece que me voy a arrepentir de esto. Camino hasta el circulo y me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Peeta.

Perfecto! - dice Cato- Voy a explicar de que va para los que no lo sepáis; un jugador, el inmune, comienza girando la botella, cuando esta se pare, estará apuntando a alguien. El inmune entonces le dará a escoger a esta persona entre beso, verdad o atrevimiento. Lo demás supongo que es obvio, si eliges beso, el inmune escogerá a quien debes besar. Si se escoges verdad, el inmune te hará una pregunta y estas obligado a decir la verdad, y si escoger atrevimiento, el inmune te dirá una prueba que debes cumplir. Supongo que todo el mundo lo ha entendido así que vamos a comenzar. ¡Yo soy el primero!- dice Cato con entusiasmo mientras hace girar la botella con fuerza.

Esta apunta a Clove, quien aplaude y da grititos de emoción.

Clove, ¿que eliges beso, verdad o atrevimiento?- dice Cato entrecerrando los ojos, y con una mirada perversa que asustaría a cualquiera.

¡Beso! Sin ninguna duda!- contesta rapidísimo. Sin duda, se ve que le gusta este juego….

Muy bien. Pues vas a tener que besar a Finnick- dice Cato, con cara de pervertido.

No hay ningún problema, ven aquí guapetón- dice Clove mientras se acerca a Finnick que esta justo a su derecha.

Este parece un poco asustado, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Clove se le echa encima y nos deja ver claramente, como le mete la lengua hasta la garganta. ¡Puuaaggg! ¡Que asco! ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar yo estas cosas? Desde luego yo no pienso elegir beso.

Muy bien - habla Peeta- me parece que ya esta ¿no?- nadie contesta-¿noo? - Insiste un poco más fuerte.

Entonces Clove parece que le oye, porque se separa de Finnick, nos mira sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y sonríe ampliamente. Este sin embargo, parece un poco traumatizado.

Bien ahora me toca a mi girarla- dice Clove con entusiasmo. Coge la botella y la gira. Se detiene en Peeta, pobrecillo lo que le espera. – Peeta, ¿beso, verdad o atrevimiento?- Pregunta Clove con exactamente la misma mirada que tenía Cato antes. Se parecen demasiado.

Beso – Contesta Peeta después de pensárselo un momento. Me mira a mi y comienza a acercarse. No me doy cuenta de lo que quiere hacer hasta que ya esta muy cerca. ¿Va a besarme a mi? Esta a punto de hacerlo cuando Clove le interrumpe.

Lo siento enamorado, pero yo elijo a quien debes besar, y hoy no la besaras a ella si no a él.- Dice como si de verdad estuviese disfrutando con eso.

Menos mal. Ahora puedo respirar tranquilamente, relajo los hombros, estaba muy tensa, no me había parado a pensar que me podían besar a mi.

Miro a Peeta, y lo veo con los muy abiertos, tanto que parece que se le vayan a salir de las cuencas. No entiendo nada hasta que me giro a ver lo que esta viendo Peeta. Veo el brazo de Clove, señalando a su izquierda, exactamente a Cato. Entonces recuerdo que Peeta a elegido beso, y que le va a tocar besarlo a él.

* * *

**Pobre Peeta! Sinceramente no sabe la que se le viene encima, en el siguiente capitulo empezara por fin el esperado momento en el que Katniss pase de ser una chica normal a estar embarazada! Veremos como se comporta ella, y como aguantan a Clove y su "amabilidad". Me gustaría que me dijeseis si os ha gustado el capitulo, y si os gusta el rumbo que van tomando las cosas. Muchísimas gracias a todos os que leéis y ponéis en alerta que se que habéis sido muchos, a ver si os animáis y dejáis un comentario para alegrarme el día!**

**Subiré capitulo pronto si no muero aplastada por mis apuntes mientras estudios y ahora si muchissisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a los que habéis comentado, me hacéis enormemente feliz.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**moniqwilliams: Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, ya me dirás que te ha parecido este otro.**

**flororstar: En definitiva, tiene a Peeta que mas quiere! Yo con eso me conformaría mas que de sobras, pero bueno mirar un poco tampoco esta mal no? Espero que me digas que te ha parecido este capitulo.**

**Nancy: Siento haberte hecho esperar pero aquí tienes el próximo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, y que me des tu opinión.**

**paochiss64: Pues si, Katniss es una suertuda cualquiera de nosotras le cambiábamos el lugar sin pensarlo dos veces. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, y que te haya gustado, Deja tu comentario! :)**

**CoposdeHielo: Hola! La verdad es que al leer tu comentario pensé en añadir en el fic a Annie como pareja de Finnick, me gustaría que me dijeses que te parece la idea y que me des tu opinión. Gracias por comentar! ;)**

**Ahora si me despido, intentaré actualizar los más pronto que pueda. Gracias a todos, hasta la próxima! Chaooo!**

**Cristina97**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Me parce que este capitulo os va a gustar bastante, nos leemos abajo! Se lo dedico a todos los que comentaron; Gpe 77, Anfitrite, moniqwilliams y CoposdeHielo! Disfrutad, sois geniales!**

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Lo siento enamorado, pero yo elijo a quien debes besar, y hoy no la besaras a ella si no a él.- Dice como si de verdad estuviese disfrutando con eso._

_Menos mal. Ahora puedo respirar tranquilamente, relajo los hombros, estaba muy tensa, no me había parado a pensar que me podían besar a mi. _

_Miro a Peeta, y lo veo con los muy abiertos, tanto que parece que se le vayan a salir de las cuencas. No entiendo nada hasta que me giro a ver lo que esta viendo Peeta. Veo el brazo de Clove, señalando a su izquierda, exactamente a Cato. Entonces recuerdo que Peeta a elegido beso, y que le va a tocar besarlo a él._

Llevamos una hora escuchando la maldita reunión. El profesor no deja de hablar sobre las normas del proyecto, todos los objetivos y las conclusiones que debemos obtener. La verdad es que no estoy prestando mucha atención. Parece que ya esta a punto de acabar, el profesor continua hablando:

-Muy bien, espero que todo el mundo haya entendido mi explicación. Ahora iremos a la parte práctica. Por favor pasar por orden de lista y por parejas a recoger los instrumentos necesarios para la primera parte del proyecto.- Dice el hombre seriamente.- Señoritas les serán entregadas una barriga de embarazada a cada una y la ropa apropiada para poder vestir cómodamente. Vayan viniendo por favor.

Todas las parejas comienzan a levantarse. Peeta esta sentado al lado mío. Cuando nos toca, andamos hasta la mesa donde está el profesor y recogemos la barriga y 3 camisetas de premamá. El profesor da por finalizada la reunión y nos pide que nos vayamos a nuestra habitación para colocarnos la barriga como es debido, y que estamos citados en media hora, en el salón para realizar la primera clase.

Peeta coge la barriga y subimos a nuestro cuarto, lo que vemos al entrar en la habitación no es como la otra vez. Hace que los dos explotemos a reír. Me lloran los ojos y me duele la barriga de tanto que he reído. Os lo voy a explicar para que podáis entenderme.

Al abrir la puerta hemos visto a Clove doblando las camisetas de premamá y colocándolas en el armario. Hemos escuchado a Cato venir gritando echo una furia desde el baño y no es para menos. Cuando se ha girado hemos podido ver el motivo de su enfado, esta embarazado. Sí, porque en lugar de Clove, es él el que lleva la barriga y una camiseta de color violeta.

Miro hacia Peeta y veo la venganza dibujada en sus ojos por lo que le hicieron pasar anoche. Sí, porque Peeta no logró librarse y acabó besando a Cato. Estos dos se separaron rápidamente y Cato le pegó una buena colleja en la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Finnick tuvo que separarlos antes de que se empezaran a pelear.

Por suerte después de este incidente nadie tenia ganas de continuar jugando, bueno Clove sí, pero ella es incansable, así que por fortuna me libre de ese estúpido juego. Finnick volvió a esconderse en el armario por la mañana antes de que llegase el profesor para abrir la puerta. Y después se marchó. Peeta lo pasó muy mal el pobre, Cato todavía le manda miradas furiosas. Escucho a Peeta hablar:

Hola guapa! ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?- Dice con tono burlón.

Cato solo lo mira con cara de puro odio, y se gira hacia Clove.

¿Se puede saber por que coño tengo que llevar yo esto y no tu? El profesor ha dicho que las chicas debían ponerse la barriga.- Dice completamente furioso y a punto de explotar.

Muy simple, - dice Clove- es mejor para ti cargar con la barriga y así no tener que soportarme, te lo aseguro, sería mucho peor. Además me parece muy machista que solo las chicas tengamos que cargar con el hijo. – dice tranquilamente, y sin girarse ni a mirarlo.

Esta me la pagarás- dice Cato completamente convencido, y seguramente maquinando un perverso plan para su venganza.

Yo no digo nada, prefiero no meterme demasiado, Cato esta muy furioso y no me gustaría tener que pagar yo su furia.

Voy al baño y me coloco la barriga. Es de un tamaño de más o menos un embarazo de ocho meses, por lo que es muy grande y pesa bastante. Seguramente me de dolor de espalda. Escojo una camiseta de las que nos han dado. Es color verde botella, de tirantes finos, ceñida en la parte de pecho y con caída en la barriga. Me gusta bastante.

Cuando salgo Finnick esta en la habitación y al lado suyo Annie, con su barriga. He de decir que hacen muy buena pareja, están cogidos de la mano y se sonríen mutuamente. Estos dos llevan juntos desde hace ya más de un año, y tuvieron la surte de que les tocase juntos en el proyecto.

Como ya han pasado más de veinte minutos desde que subimos a nuestra habitación bajamos al salón principal para realizar nuestra primera clase.

La verdad es que no se de que tratará, supongo que el profesor lo ha dicho, pero como no estaba prestando atención, no me he enterado de nada.

Al entrar al salón vemos a nuestra profesora Effie, en la pizarra de detrás suyo están escritas las siguientes palabras.

_Clase de preparación al parto_

¿Queee?! ¿Preparación al parto? Miro hacia todas partes intentando buscar algo que me sirva de pista, al final de la clase veo que hay colchonetas y pelotas de yoga.

¡Muy bien!- dice Effie con su chillona voz- Hoy realizaremos una clase de preparación al parto, donde aprenderán a saber como actuar cuando estén a punto de dar a luz

¿Pero que se ha creído esta mujer? Es una barriga de plástico, al igual que el bebe, estoy por chillarle, pero me contengo, no quiero que me penalicen.

Por favor señoritas y señor -dice mirando a Cato con cara de extrañez- siéntense en una colchoneta, hablaremos de las diferentes posturas en las que podrán dar a luz a su precioso bebe, fruto del amor hacia su compañero de proyecto

¿Fruto del amor hacia mi compañero? Miro hacia Peeta y este me esta mirando a los ojos fijamente, ¿desde cuando su mirada es tan intensa? Parece que esta a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hace. Pienso en lo que ha dicho Effie, ¿podría yo llegar a enamorarme de él?

* * *

**Pues nada este ha sido el capitulo de hoy, Katniss parece que empieza a darse cuenta de cómo la mira Peeta…. Aishhhh! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Cato embarazado, realmente eso no se lo imagina nadie, ver al frío y duro Cato embarazado xD. El proyecto a comenzado por fin, ¿qué pasará ahora? También hemos podido ver que Finnick y Annie son compañeros de proyecto y pareja, la idea me la dio la genial CoposdeHielo, muchas gracias por comentar, todas vuestras ideas son bien recibidas, al igual que las críticas tanto buenas como malas, siempre y cuando estas sean constructivas. Ayyyy Effie, a ti no te esperábamos por aquí, pero me hizo gracia pensar en como seria esta mujer siempre tan fina, dando clases de preparación al parto. **

**Estoy pensando en fijar un día de la semana para actualizar el fic, todavía no se cual será, seguramente los miércoles, pero al menos les aseguro que actualizaré semanalmente. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que ponen mi historia en favoritos y en alerta, siempre digo lo mismo, pero me haría muuuuuuy feliz si dejasen un comentario.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Gpe 77: Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. Que te ha parecido este? Espero tu comentario! :)**

**CoposdeHielo: Hola! Pues bueno ahí esta tu regalito! Espero que te haya gustado, me gustaría saber que te ha parecido este capitulo, y nos leemos en el próximo, gracias por comentar siempre, eres genial! **

**moniqwilliams: Pues si pobre Peeta va a necesitar ayuda la verdad… Me alegro que te este gustando esta historia, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, muchisisisisisismas gracias por comentar siempre. Espero tu comentario! ;)**

**Anfitrite (x2): Me parece que a cualquiera de nosotras nos gustaría vivir con Peeta, xD! Me alegra mucho que sigas y mi historia, y mi intención es que te lo pases genial leyendo. Ya me dirás si he cumplido mi cometido….**

**Ahora si me despido de todos vosotros, nos leemos muy prontito. Comenten! Me ponéis de tan buen humor, que es leer un comentario y comenzar a escribir ;) Muchas gracias de nuevo. Chaoooooo!**

**Cristina97**


End file.
